Heat of the Dragon (S13)
Season 13 would re-introduce the two-piece masks from S8 and S9. It would include new shoulderpads with a place for 2 katanas. Except Zane, who has Lady Iron Dragon quiver. The season subtitled Heat of the Dragon is aired in 2020. Jay would be the focus and mascot character. Hatewave and Dark Emperor will be the main antagonists. Hatred Oni and the Destruction Samurai will be the villainous faction. Ninja Gis It would introduce the Battle Gis, Battle Surge Gis and Spinjitzu Surge variants of Battle Gis. Battle Gi The battle gis use black two-piece hoods with a bandana (ninja's color with a ninja's first letter). It uses the new shoulderpads. The gi's torso shows a S11-like tunic with belt elements, black arms, and hands in a ninja's color. The exceptions are Cole and Lloyd: they have sleeveless gis with black hands. Zane's belt elements are similar to those in S9. Jay has a white scarf and an armor, similar to Skylor's in S9. The legs have a belt on the hips and the left leg, a copper chain on the right, and knee sashes in the ninja's color. Cole has a dark tan sashes and two chains on the right leg, one silver, one copper, and zori sandals. Lloyd has right leg mechanized, lime green sashes, a gold chain on the left leg and a rope on the mecha-leg. Jay has armor all over the left leg and copper chains on both legs. When piloting an air machine, the Ninja (except Cole and Lloyd) have the same legs like the Dragon Master Ninja. Battle Surge Gis These are Battle Gis, but the mask colors are swapped (with the symbol staying), except Cole and Lloyd. Here are the modifications used: * Kai wears an lightweight armor on the right side. He has 2 black belts and a black sash. * Jay doesn't wear an armor. His gi gets sleeveless. He has sand blue streaks all over the gi, a dark blue sash, and a belt with 2 oxygen bottles on the back. * Zane doesn't have minor changes. He has 2 silver pads over the knee sash, silver soles and a silver dragon print on the left leg. Zane loses his quiver. Sets Wave 1 - July 2020 71717 Drill Crawler vs Hatred Copter * 19.99 USD * 86 elements * Minifigures: Cole, Hatred Oni * Weapons: Cole's katana, Hatred Oni's 2 buildable katanas * 4+ 71718 Battle at the Oni Portal * 29.99 USD * 199 pieces * Minifigures: Jay, Wu, Hatred Oni x2 * Weapons: Jay's nunchucks, Wu's staff * 4+ 71719 Zane's Ice Dragon * 11.99 USD * 122 pieces * Minifigures: Battle Surge Zane, Destruction Warrior * Weapons: Zane's 2 shurikens, Warrior's katana * 6+ 71720 Emperor Castle Watchtower * 29.99 USD * 324 pieces * Minifigures: Lloyd, Jay, Nya, Destruction Scout, Destruction Archer * Weapons: Lloyd's sword, Jay's 2 dark blades, Nya's spear, Scout's harpoon, Archer's bow and arrow * 7+ 71721 Storm Jet and the Drone Attack * 39.99 USD * 460 pieces * Minifigures: Jay, Battle Surge Lloyd, Hatred Oni * Weapons: Jay's nunchucks, Lloyd's katana, Hatred Oni's staff * 7+ 71722 Oni Mech Battle * 59.99 USD * 538 pieces * Minifigures: Battle Surge Kai, Hatewave, Hatetron, Hatesoul, Hatred Oni x2 * Weapons: Kai's scimitar, Hatewave's Hatred Staff, Hatetron's Oni staff, Hatred Oni's axe * 7+ 71723 Oni Dragon Skirmish * 69.99 USD * 883 pieces * Minifigures: Battle Surge Nya, Battle Surge Lloyd, Wu, Hatred Oni Pilot x2, Hatred Oni, Hatewave, Hatesoul * Weapons: Nya and Lloyd's katanas, Wu's staff, Hatred Oni's axe, Hatewave's Hatred Staff * 8+ 71724 Blizzard Dragon Battle * 69.99 USD * 614 pieces * Minifigures: Zane, Lloyd, Jay, Dark Emperor, Destruction Scout, Destruction Swordfighter, Destruction Slayer * Weapons: Lloyd and Jay's scimitars, Dark Emperor's 2 staffs, Scout's crossbow, Swordfighter's 2 scimitars, Slayer's mech claws * 9+ Wave 2 - October 2020 Category:Seasons Category:Fan Seasons